


Aquanula: il viaggio marino

by AriBlu



Series: Aquanula [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Antonio is 18, Arthur is 16 1/2, Brotherhood, Francis Antonio and Lovino are cousins, Francis is 19, Friendship, Gen, In this story they are in their teenage years:, Lovino is 15 1/2, Mystery, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, and Gilbert is 13 1/2, the canon characters the 2p and the nyotalia characters are siblings, unbetated chapters
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriBlu/pseuds/AriBlu
Summary: Aquanula, il continente nascosto. Ogni anno gruppi di giovani ragazzi partono per visitare le diverse nazioni, e, affrontando le nebbie perenni, intraprendono quella che è stata definita una prova di valore.Questa storia inizia in una tranquilla giornata nella città di Fiore di rugiada, con cinque ragazzi, che malgrado le loro divergenze, partono per un lungo e strano viaggio.





	1. Prendere il largo

                                                                                             _  
_  
Le leggende hanno sempre affascinato gli uomini. E gli abitanti di Aquanula non erano da meno. D’altronde proprio dal loro continente era nata la leggenda, tramandata da secoli di generazione in generazione, del “continente nascosto”: Aquanula, grazie alle nebbie e alle distese d’acqua, era rimasto isolato dal resto del mondo, sebbene in passato qualche forestiero si fosse inoltrato al suo interno e, ammaliato dal luogo, avesse deciso di rimanervi. Le diverse nazioni del continente erano isolate l’una dall’altra dalle caratteristiche correnti e dense nebbie e questo loro isolamento naturale aveva portato a sviluppi diversi rendendo ogni nazione unica, stimolando l’indole esplorativa delle diverse popolazioni. All’inizio, scopo delle esplorazioni era di raccogliere informazioni sui diversi luoghi e creare dei rapporti d’amicizia, ma nel corso dei secoli questa divenne, fra i giovani, una prova di valore: sebbene infatti le diverse nazioni si tenessero in contatto fra loro, lo stato di isolamento era ancora forte e questo portava i giovani a viaggiare per scoprire le diverse culture e a mettere in pratica i diversi insegnamenti. Spesso alcuni decidevano di trasferirsi in alcune delle nazioni visitate, mentre chi tornava portava con sé un bagaglio di esperienze tale da suscitare nel corso dei secoli la diffidenza di coloro che non avevano mai avuto contatti col mondo esterno, e ciò aveva portato molte famiglie a dissuadere i giovani dal partire per queste esplorazioni.  
La prova di valore tuttavia  non perse mai il suo fascino e ogni anno dalle città di Aquanula gruppi di giovani partivano alla volta delle nazioni vicine.  
  
  
La città di Fiore di rugiada era una delle più piccole e più sconosciute città della nazione di Margheria, ma anche una delle più antiche; una città con una piccola fama per la sua cultura e per i suoi esploratori; una città dove di rado accadeva qualcosa fuori dall’ordinario.  
  
  
-Ma che hanno tanto da lamentarsi?!-  
-Non lo so e non lo voglio sapere. Voglio solo scappare da quegli idioti!-  
  
Piazze, scale, vicoli, vicoletti, ovunque nella piccola città la calma era interrotta dalle grida di un gruppo di ragazzi, un castano e un albino inseguiti da una decina di giovani; il gruppo non sembrava accorgersi di dove stava andando, nemmeno quando passarono tra le bancarelle del mercato suscitando l’ira e le urla di diversi commercianti.  
I due ragazzi inseguiti non sembravano rallentare e cercavano di seminare i loro inseguitori; non si fermavano nemmeno quando uno di loro, il castano, quasi inciampò per le ripide scale di un vicolo.  
\- Acc!  Questa è tutta colpa tua, bast -  
\- Ehi, non dare la colpa solo a me! È anche tua!-  
-Cosa?! Non sono stato io ad annaffiarli!-  
-Kesesese! Ammettilo però. Le loro facce erano magnifiche!-  
\- Ah! Ben gli sta a quei, ehi non cambiare discorso! La colpa è solo tua! Io mi stavo facendo gli affari miei ma nooo! Tu dovevi prendere quel tubo e annaffiarli!-  
\- E tu allora?! Che sei uscito di casa solo per urlare a quei babbei!-  
\- Stavo studiando, io! Mi avevano rotto la concentrazione e le scatole con le loro urla e ho solo detto di smetterla!-  
-E le pietre che avevi preso??-  
-Mica le volevo lanciare, idiota!-  
Durante la loro folle corsa avevano preso ad ansimare dalla fatica, ma sentendo ancora le grida del gruppo dietro di loro decisero di non fermarsi. Lovino aveva già una risposta sulla punta della lingua, ma  discutere in quel momento era inutile e si costrinse a non dire niente. Non importava cosa l’altro dicesse, lui aveva tutte le sue ragioni per reagire in quel modo. Mentre pensava a questo non riuscì a trattenere un ghigno nel sentire i lamenti dell’albino per essersi morso la lingua. Uscirono dal vicolo e si trovarono nel porto della città. Le voci dietro di loro si stavano facendo sempre più vicine e i due, non fermandosi un solo attimo, si inoltrarono nel porto.  
Mentre correvano e cercavano un luogo dove seminarli o per lo meno nascondersi, il castano vide in lontananza qualcosa di famigliare.  
-Laggiù! Alla barca del soppraciglione!-  
-Agli ordini, carissimo fratello!-  
I due, ignorando le urla delle loro gambe, si precipitarono verso la barca, sgusciando tra i pescatori e i marinai che affollavano il porto. Appena furono abbastanza vicini si fermarono dietro la bitta e si nascosero dietro a delle casse, buttandosi a terra per riprendere fiato.  
-Anf, anf… li abbiamo seminati, eh…?-  
-Pant penspantso di -  
  
-Acc, li abbiamo persi ?!-  
Nel sentire quelle parole i due ragazzi si scambiarono un ghigno, che presto scomparve quando sentirono una voce furente.  
-No, i signorini si sono nascosti qui da qualche parte…-  
-Uh, ti vedo stranamente calmo, Trev…-  
-Oh, mi sto solo preparando…quando mi capitano…Altro che pestarli! Li affogo a quei due! E poi li picchio e li porto alla fontana dell’archetto per un altro giro, e poi -  
-Wow wow wow! Non starai esagerando, amico?-  
-Esagerando?! Per colpa loro tutti i miei soldi sono bagnati fradici! Sai da quanto li stavo mettendo da parte?! Eheheheh, se mi capitano sotto mano…-  
Per tutta la conversazione i due nascosti si erano tappati a vicenda la bocca, spaventati dal proferire anche un solo suono e, finché non sentirono quei ragazzi allontanarsi, non si mossero. Non era la prima volta che venivano minacciati in quel modo, ma di solito si trattava di uno scherzo, e anche quando la minaccia era seria, erano sempre riusciti a cavarsela. Quel ragazzo invece, quel Trev, sembrava tremendamente serio e dalla sua voce si capiva che si stava frenando dal dire altro, probabilmente per i diversi passanti che stavano lanciando già delle occhiatacce al gruppo.  
Lovino e Gilbert erano in trappola. Non potevano rimanere nascosti lì, presto qualcuno li avrebbe trovati e i loro inseguitori non sembravano avere voglia di  smettere di cercarli.  
-Siamo fregati, siamo fregati, siamo fregati, siamo fregat Che stai facendo?!-  
Intento nel prepararsi all’inevitabile pestaggio, il castano non si era accorto che l’altro si stava arrampicando sulla corda collegata alla barca e per tutta risposta questi lo guardò incredulo.  
-Vado dentro la barca per prendere qualcosa da lanciare contro a quelli, no?-  
-Che! So che sei idiota, ma non fino a questo punto!-  
-. . . Oppure ci nascondiamo, visto che siamo in inferiorità numerica, ma equivarrebbe ad arrendersi, ma non abbiamo altra scelta, quindi…-  
-Come se potessi mai battermi con quelli là… Sbrigati a salire, e togliti quel sorriso dalla faccia!-  
  
Una volta sul ponte si guardarono intorno: non era la prima volta che salivano sulla barca di Arthur Kirkland. La famiglia Kirkland era famosa nella città di Margheria per la sua discendenza di marinai e anche Arthur aveva ereditato quell’indole; tutti nel porto sapevano inoltre quanto quel ragazzo tenesse a quella barca.  
Dopo che Gilbert ebbe preso la chiave di riserva i due entrarono nella zona giorno, foderata con pareti in legno e mattonelle color avorio che si univano perfettamente col legno della cucina e il verde del divano intorno al tavolino; di fronte a loro una scala portava sottocoperta dove si trovavano  due camere da letto e il bagno; dall’altro lato della stanza c’era la sala comando, con altre scale che portavano alla stiva. Dopo qualche secondo di silenzio i due tirarono un sospiro di sollievo e si buttarono sul divano.  
Ma delle grida troppo vicine li destarono facendoli scattare in piedi. Gilbert, il più vicino a una finestra, si affacciò e vide alcuni dei loro inseguitori discutere proprio sotto la barca.  
-No, no, no, come ci hanno fatto a trovare?!-  
-Ma dai, è impossibile che sappiano che siamo qui.-  
-Hai chiuso la porta?-  
-Certo che l’ho chiusa-  
-Smettila di sorridere-  
-…-  
-…-  
-…-  
-Io mi nascondo-  
Gilbert non fece in tempo a rispondere che l’altro si era chiuso dentro a un armadio a muro.  
-Oh ma andiamo-  
Sospirando leggermente alla reazione del castano il ragazzo si risedette sul divano, incrociando le mani dietro la testa e poggiandosi allo schienale. Passarono alcuni minuti, durante i quali le voci provenienti dall’esterno si affievolirono.  
-Che noia…- Con occhi sonnolenti Gilbert guardò l’armadio da cui Lovino ancora non era uscito. Roteò gli occhi e buttò la testa all’indietro, stirandosi.  
-Argh! Ma che noia qua! Ehi, carissimo fratello, ti va di giocare a un-  
-Forse sono su questa barca!-  
-La barca di Kirkland? Occhi strani è un suo amico, vero?-  
-Già…se non sono qui devono per forza esserci sfuggiti…-  
-Nah, li ho visti correre da questa parte e questa è l’unica barca ormeggiata qui. Devono essere per forza li sopra-  
Gilbert guardò in silenzio, ancora con le braccia tese in aria, la porta. “Ci hanno trovato davvero?!”  
I suoi pensieri vennero interrotti  quando qualcuno armeggiò con la maniglia della porta. Erano già lì.  
Il ragazzo  si alzò subito e cercò freneticamente per la stanza qualcosa da usare come arma per difendersi: non aveva paura di combattere ma a giudicare dalle voci all’esterno erano almeno in sei e in quella barca non c’era molta scelta. Riluttante si diresse verso l’armadio dove l’altro si era nascosto e tentò di aprirlo, ma trovò la resistenza di Lovino nel cercare di tenerlo chiuso.  
-Che cacchio vuoi?!-  
-Fammi entrare!-  
-No! Trovati un altro posto!-  
Gilbert lanciò un grugnito esasperato prima di ribattere, ma i rumori dall’esterno si facevano sempre più insistenti e alle voci se ne era aggiunta un’altra che lo pietrificò. Trev era già lì e sembrava aver portato rinforzi e attrezzi.  
I due smisero di litigare all’istante e guardarono allarmati la porta prima che Lovino si decidesse a prendere Gilbert per la maglietta e portarlo dentro con sé, chiudendo l’anta.  
Nel buio dell’armadio i due, stretti ma incuranti della posizione scomoda in cui si trovavano, sentivano i loro inseguitori arrabbiarsi sempre di più e qualche borbottio da chi stava cercando di forzare la serratura; quelli non davano segno di voler smettere, sicuri che in una barca isolata come quella nessuno li avrebbe notati. E nessuno avrebbe aiutato i due ragazzi.  
Rimasero lì, seduti in quell’armadio stretto, ad ascoltare le risate e le voci fuori dalla porta.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nella città di Fiore di rugiada tre ragazzi erano pronti ad affrontare il viaggio.  
Un viaggio dove la cooperazione e la preparazione erano indispensabili.  
  
-Abbiamo ottenuto i permessi senza problemi; abbiamo preparato i bagagli in poco tempo e l’itinerario è già pronto. Ma la barca…amico mio, perché…-  
-Andiamo ragazzi! Ho già detto che mi dispiace! Come potevo immaginare che il motore fosse guasto?-  
-Brutto idiota! Esistono le revisioni! Sai, quelle che si fanno prima di partire??-  
-Ma la barca non è solo la mia! Pensavo l’avrebbe fatta  Valério!-  
-…Tu devi partire e la revisione doveva farla tuo fratello?!-  
-Bhè, toccava a lui e -  
-Su, su, non litigate! Dobbiamo trovare una barca in giornata e partire come da orario. Se litighiamo già da ora non risolveremo nulla.-  
-…-  
-…-  
-Odio ammetterlo ma Francis ha ragione. Strano però, non è da te essere così acuto-  
-Senti un po’ tu…-  
-In effetti è strano-  
-Antonio!-  
-Che facciamo ora?-  
Arthur sospirò, sentendo già un mal di testa venirgli per la loro piccola lite; avevano già iniziato col piede sbagliato.  
-Usiamo la mia barca, è già pronta. E, a differenza di qualcuno, io faccio spesso la revisione-  
Detto questo ricominciò a camminare superando i suoi compagni e ignorando lo sguardo irritato del bruno.  
-Ehi!-  
-Lascialo fare Antonio, è il suo modo di mostrare affetto -  
-Strano modo che ha…-  
I due raggiunsero l’altro e insieme si incamminarono verso il molo dove l’Unicorn era ormeggiata. Mentre camminava il trio attirò l’attenzione di diversi passanti: erano anni che qualcuno non partiva per la prova di valore, e notizie di quel genere si diffondevano veloci nella città. Ciò che suscitava maggior curiosità erano però proprio i tre ragazzi. Chi li  conosceva, infatti sapeva bene che insieme formavano uno strano trio: Arthur Kirkland, il terzo figlio più giovane, non contando i figli adottivi, della famiglia Kirkland e i due cugini, Francis Bonnefoy e Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, entrambi parenti del più famoso esploratore della loro regione e di quelle limitrofe. I tre tuttavia non andavano sempre d’accordo: i due cugini e il giovane Kirkland entravano spesso in conflitto, anche per un nonnulla; per questo motivo era strano vederli partire insieme per un viaggio di quel genere.  
Ma in pochi sapevano che, malgrado fossero come cani e gatti, Francis, Antonio e Arthur erano amici fedeli, forse troppo orgogliosi per ammetterlo.  
Arrivati all’Unicorn notarono dei martelli su delle casse, ma non vi soffermarono troppo, pensando che qualche carpentiere del cantiere lì vicino li avesse semplicemente lasciati lì; tuttavia, una volta saliti videro dei graffi sulla porta della cabina. Francis e Antonio si scambiarono un’occhiata e guardarono Arthur, rimasto stranamente in silenzio a fissare la porta. Dopo essere indietreggiati di qualche metro per evitare una sua sfuriata, Francis parlò:  
-Arthur? Tutto bene? Sei lì da alcuni minuti e non hai ancora detto niente…-  
-Mh? Oh, sì, sto bene.-  
Questa volta fu Antonio a parlare con voce curiosa.  
-Davvero?-  
-Sì.-  
-Allora stai prendendo bene la cosa.-  
-Antonio…-  
Il ragazzo più basso a quelle parole batté una mano sul muro ma la sua voce rimase calma.  
-Ovvio che sono arrabbiato, hanno graffiato la mia Unicorn!-  
-…E non lo sei per lo scasso?-  
-Quale scasso? Non è entrato nessuno-  
-Come?!Ma la serratura è danneggiata! È impossibile che non sia entrato nessuno!-  
-Oh, quella? È un’ammaccatura che hanno fatto.-  
-Com’è possibile che tu sia così calmo?! Arthur, qui qualcuno ha insistito nell’entrare nella tua barca, non riesci a capirlo?!-  
-Francis, non è entrato nessuno, c’è della magia sulla porta a impedirlo.-  
-…-  
-…-  
Incurante degli sguardi scioccati e scettici che gli stavano lanciando i suoi compagni, Arthur prese dallo zaino una chiave e la inserì nella serratura; si voltò verso i due e la girò con sicurezza, aprendo la porta con un leggero clack.  
-Visto? Solo la chiave può aprirla.-  
Francis e Antonio si scambiarono uno sguardo, ancora sconcertati dalla loro conversazione, poi Antonio alzò le spalle portando Francis a guardare Arthur.  
-…Okay…?-  
Con passo sicuro il ragazzo più basso  entrò nella cabina con alcune delle loro valigie, seguito dai due che portarono dentro il resto dei bagagli. Dopo aver sistemato il più delle cose nella stiva, i tre si accomodarono nella sala pilotaggio e dopo pochi minuti salparono da Fiore di rugiada.  
  
  
  
Arthur guardò di nuovo la mappa e, soddisfatto di quello che vedeva, inserì le ultime coordinate nell’autopilota, decidendo che per quella prima notte poteva unirsi ai suoi compagni di viaggio.  
Fatti pochi passi entrò nella zona giorno e si poggiò alla parete, incrociando le braccia a guardare Antonio, intento a preparare lo loro cena. Nel sentire i suoi passi, il bruno alzò la testa e sorrise al biondo.  
-Ehi, Arthur, tutto bene con la rotta?-  
-Sì, ho messo il pilota automatico…prepari la cena?-  
-Sì. Prima di partire Feli mi ha dato della pasta per il viaggio e ho deciso di cucinarla. Va bene per te?-  
-Sì…ma avresti potuto chiamarmi. Siete miei ospiti su questa barca, avrei dovuto prepararvi io la cena.-  
-Nah, non preoccuparti. Eri occupato col timone e non potevo disturbarti…E voglio rimediare a stamattina…-  
-Oh…-  
I due passarono i minuti successivi in silenzio, interrotto solo dal cucchiaio di legno nella pentola.  
-Dov’è Francis?-  
-È andato a farsi una doccia. Ma è dentro da più di venti minuti…-  
Arthur aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa ma in quel mentre la porta del bagno dietro di lui venne spalancata e uscì, seguito da una nube di vapore, Francis; mentre si passava un asciugamano  sugli ultimi capelli umidi sorrise tra sé e sé.  
-Ahh, niente di meglio che una doccia calda.-  
-Tu! Pervertito di una rana barbuta!-  
-Cosa?! Che ho fatto ora?!-  
-Hai sprecato tutta l’acqua calda e-  
Il più basso dei due si interruppe, notando come l’altro era uscito dal bagno.  
-Vai subito a vestirti!-  
-Ci stavo andando, prima che tu mi sbraitassi contro!-  
-E allora dov’è il tuo asciugamano?!-  
-L’ho usato forse?!-  
-E non ti sei portato dentro dei vestiti?!-  
-Me ne sono dimenticato!-  
-Certo che voi due siete incredibili insieme!-  
-Zitto tu!-    -Zitto tu!-  
Arthur portò di nuovo la sua attenzione su Francis e iniziò a spingerlo verso le camere da letto.  
-E muoviti!-  
-Ci sto andando, ci sto andando! Smettila di spingermi!-  
Dopo che Francis fu entrato in una delle camere, Arthur si sedette sul divano, sbuffando; poi guardò il bruno ancora ai fornelli.  
-…Vuoi che ci pensi io?-  
Più che aver parlato il suo era stato un borbottio, ma Antonio riuscì a sentirlo lo stesso.  
-No, no, tranquil-  
-CI PENSO IO!-  
Francis uscì di corsa dalla camera e, una volta giunto nella zona giorno, si passò con indifferenza una mano tra i capelli, come se non avesse salito in pochi secondi una decina di scalini.  
-Come vedi mi sono già cambiato, tu puoi andare a farti una doccia, Arthur.-  
-Ma io voglio aiut-  
-No, no, devi essere stanco! Ci pensiamo noi qui.-  
-…-  
Il biondo guardò prima Francis, sospettoso per la fretta nella sua voce, e poi Antonio, che era tornato alla sua pentola e sospirò, decidendo che era troppo stanco per litigare.  
  
  
  
Lovino sbatté lentamente le palpebre, pensando di dormire ancora, ma era sveglio e non smetteva di essere buio. Non ricordava di essere tornato a casa, tantomeno quello non era il suo letto, data la posizione scomoda in cui si trovava; poi d’un tratto ricordò quello che era accaduto: le urla di Gilbert e le risate di quei ragazzi, la fuga verso il porto e il loro rifugio sulla barca. La barca. Quel pensiero lo svegliò completamente. Si mise a sedere, sbattendo la testa contro il corpo di Gilbert che stava ancora dormendo su di lui; il movimento destò subito l’albino che con le sue iridi policrome cercò di vedere nel buio, ma prima che potesse dire qualcosa l‘altro lo interruppe con un bisbiglio frenetico.  
-La barca.-  
Quelle parole non gli dissero nulla e sbadigliando rispose al bruno con un altro bisbiglio.  
-Perché mi hai svegliato...Cos’ha la barca?-  
-Si sta muovendo…e non starmi così vicino!-  
-Non che possa andare da un’altra parte! Aspetta, hai detto che si sta muovendo?!... ci hanno rapito?-  
-Zitto! E cosa, l‘hanno rubata con noi dentro?! Anche se sarebbero stati capacissimi di farlo…-  
-N no dai, è impossibile…-  
-E allora perché secondo te ci stiamo muovendo?!-  
-Non lo so…-  
-Era una domanda retorica…Ma stai bene?-  
-…stretto…-  
Lovino non riuscì a capire cosa l’altro avesse bisbigliato, ma era certo che si stesse dimenticando qualcosa d’importante. Ma prima che potesse capire di cosa si trattava sentì all’improvviso delle voci fuori dall’armadio.  
“Antonio e Francis? Ma non dovrebbero essere sulla Tauro y Tomate?”  
-Ehi, ci sono Antonio e Francis qua fuori…e anche…Mr. Sopracciglia? Che ci fanno qui?!-  
Aspettò una risposa dall’altro ma ottenne solo dei bassi singhiozzi. All’improvviso si ricordò e quasi si diede uno schiaffo per aver dimenticato una cosa simile. A tentoni cercò Gilbert e trovata la sua spalla la strinse, cercando di ottenere l’attenzione dell’albino. Dopo aver sentito l’altro fare un cenno verso di lui, Lovino si rilassò un poco e, vedendo che l’albino non stava singhiozzando, parlò, inavvertitamente bisbigliando di nuovo.  
-Gilbert ascoltami, no, no! Non fare così! O ora usciamo di qui.-  
Senza lasciare la presa sulla spalla di Gilbert, e non aspettando una sua risposta, Lovino portò una mano all’anta dell’armadio per spingerla, ma, invece di incontrare il legno, la sua mano colpì l’aria e lui e Gilbert caddero rumorosamente fuori.  
-Lovino, Gilbert!-  
Ancora dolorante, il giovane sentì qualcuno aiutarlo ad alzarsi; con la coda dell’occhio vide Arthur fare lo stesso con Gilbert, mentre Francis li guardava con aria torva; Antonio, che lo aveva portato intanto verso il divano, lo fece sedere accanto all’albino.  
La voce di Francis non tardò a farsi sentire, sorprendendo Arthur e Antonio e facendo sussultare i due ragazzi seduti per la durezza del tono.  
\- Cosa ci fate voi qui?! Le, no Gilbert, ora mi stai a sentire e poi parli! Le vostre famiglie sanno che siete qui?-  
-Francis, adesso calmati-  
Il biondo tolse a malo modo la mano che il cugino aveva posto sulla sua spalla, spostando lo sguardo su di lui.  
-No che non mi calmo, Antonio! Siamo in mezzo al mare e questi due sono lontani da casa!-  
Verso la fine la sua voce si incrinò e portandosi una mano sul viso, si mise a sedere sull’altro lato del divano.  
Durante la sua sfuriata Lovino e Gilbert si erano avvicinati involontariamente; il bruno continuava a guardarsi le scarpe, non osando alzare lo sguardo e vedere le facce dei suoi cugini, in particolare Francis. Essendo il più grande della loro famiglia allargata Francis si era auto assunto il ruolo di fratello maggiore, e, malgrado avesse un carattere mite e bonario, poteva capitare che si inalberasse, in special modo quando qualche membro più giovane finiva nei guai. Ecco perché in famiglia tutti odiavano farlo arrabbiare per casi del genere, ma Lovino non riusciva a capire come quello potesse essere uno di quei casi. Spostò lo sguardo alla sua destra e rimase sorpreso nel vedere che sul viso di Gilbert non c’era alcuna traccia di pianto o di quanto era accaduto dentro l’armadio.  
Decidendo di rischiare, Lovino alzò il volto ma lo riabbassò subito quando il suo sguardo incrociò gli occhi verdi e duri di Antonio e subito sentì la rabbia ribollirgli dentro: non capiva una reazione simile e nessuno voleva spiegare perché si trovavano su quella barca e soprattutto perché erano in alto mare. Voleva solo tornare a casa. Inoltre, l’atteggiamento di Gilbert, che si stava comportando nel suo solito modo quando era in presenza dei loro amici più grandi, non era d’aiuto. Per questo si trovò ad alzare di colpo la testa e a urlare contro i tre.  
-No che non lo sanno! Non sappiamo nemmeno noi dove cavolo siamo e perché cavolo non siete sulla Tauro y Tomate?!-  
Notò con soddisfazione che le sue parole colsero stranamente di sorpresa i tre ragazzi: Francis si drizzò sul divano guardandolo incredulo, Antonio diventò visibilmente confuso e Arthur, dopo lo shock iniziale, si era ripreso ed era pronto a ribattergli.  
-Lo vorrei proprio sapere anch’io, Lovino, perché siete qui, dato che la barca è mia. Perché di certo non siete qui per annaffiare le piante, ed è solo per questo che ho dato le chiavi di riserva a Gilbert. Quindi se gentilmente e senza urlare ce lo spiegate mi fareste un grande favore.-  
Gilbert e Lovino si scambiarono un’occhiata, cercando di decidere se raccontare o meno la loro disavventura. Alla fine, Lovino incrociò le braccia e si appoggiò imbronciato allo schienale del divano. L’albino, roteando gli occhi, lo prese come segno che poteva parlare.  
-C’erano dei tizi che ci stavano dando fastidio e dopo un piccolo scherzo da parte nostra-  
-Tua. Non sono stato io ad annaffiarli.-  
-Sì, ma tu gli hai insultati, quindi…-  
-Lovino fermo, lo picchi dopo! Gilbert, continua. Poi noi due  faremo un discorsetto su perché non si annaffia la gente.-  
-Aww, ma se lo meritavano Arthur!-  
-Anche se lo meritano non sia fa! Ora, per favore, puoi continuare?-  
Gilbert sospirò semi esasperato ma riprese comunque il suo racconto.  
\- Dopo la nostra giusta risposta ai loro insulti i vigliacchi buzzurri hanno chiamato alcuni loro amici. Essendo in forte inferiorità numerica abbiamo attuato una ritirata tattica e siamo arrivati al porto. Ma visto che i nostri inseguitori non desistevano, ci siamo ritirati momentaneamente per escogitare un piano, poi, quando abbiamo visto la tua barca, ci siamo entrati.-  
-Quindi quei ragazzi hanno cercato di entrare?-  
-Uh… come-  
-Hanno lasciato molti danni.-  
-Ah…e non sei arrabbiato?-  
-Sì che lo sono! Ma se erano in tanti e armati allora avete fatto bene a nascondervi…anche se avreste potuto chiamare aiuto.-  
-Non c’era nessuno nei paraggi.-  
  
Quattro teste si voltarono verso Lovino che aveva borbottato senza pensare quelle parole. Quando se ne accorse, il ragazzo arrossì leggermente, distolse subito lo sguardo e bofonchiò un    
-Tocca a voi ora, idioti…-  
Prima che qualcuno potesse dire altro Francis si alzò e si avvicinò a Lovino e Gilbert.  
-Oh, pulcini miei! Mi dispiace così tanto essermi arrabbiato con voi! Il fratellone Francis non lo farà più!- Tentò di abbracciarli, ma Lovino lo tenne lontano con una mano mentre col corpo cercava di allontanarsi da lui. Gilbert, accanto a lui, cercò prima di rispondere all’esser chiamato pulcino ma poi iniziò a ridere davanti quella scena.  
-E ti vuoi levare dalle scatole??-  
Francis si allontanò a malincuore e, dopo aver scambiato un cenno con i suoi compagni, parlò.  
-Come sapete, oggi dovevamo partire con la barca di Antonio, ma c’è stato un contrattempo...sì Arthur, lo so che non era un proprio contrattempo, uffa…ma il motore era guasto, quindi il nostro Arthur qui presente ha proposto di prendere la sua barca.-  
-Quindi è tutta colpa di Antonio.-  
Alle parole di suo cugino il bruno rimase scioccato.  
-Lovino! Non dire così, non è stata colpa mia!-  
-Come no! L’ha detto pure barba bionda!-  
-Antonio no, io non l’ho detto! Quando l’avrei fatto??!-  
\- Non l’hai detto ma era sottinteso!-  
Mentre i tre cugini discutevano, Arthur e Gilbert li guardarono: il primo si massaggiava le tempie irritato, mentre il secondo, con una mano posata sul mento, alla fine decise di interrompere la piccola discussione.  
-Sapete, mi sono chiesto una cosa da quando avete annunciato il viaggio…perché voi tre avete deciso di partire insieme?-  
Anche Lovino iniziò a guardarli incuriosito: non era un segreto che i tre ragazzi più grandi non andavano spesso d’amore e d’accordo e quella loro decisione non gli sembrava molto sensata.  
I tre chiamati in causa intanto erano indecisi se parlare o meno, finché Arthur non decise di prendere parola.  
-Abbiamo semplicemente deciso di mettere da parte le nostre divergenze e di unire le nostre forze e capacità per affrontare la prova.- Dietro di lui, mentre parlava, Antonio e Francis si scambiarono segni di vittoria, sussurrandosi a vicenda:  
-Bella idea Arthur!-  
-Fantastico Arthur! Così non ci scopriranno mai!-  
Tuttavia, vedendo le facce impassibili e scettiche di Lovino e Gilbert i tre smisero di parlare.  
Tra i cinque calò il silenzio finché Lovino non disse con voce sarcastica:  
-Davvero. Ci credo proprio.-  
Antonio, Francis e Arthur si guardarono e sconfitti sospirarono; Antonio, passandosi una mano tra i capelli, guardò i due ragazzi più giovani ancora seduti sul divano e parlò riluttante.  
\- Siamo partiti insieme perché abbiamo fatto una scommessa…-  
-Sì, questo è più plausibile in effetti, non credi, carissimo fratello?-  
-Mh, sì, è molto più credibile. Almeno la prossima volta inventate una scusa decente.-  
-Ma con chi l’avete fatta?-  
Come risposta ricevettero da Francis un bofonchiato -I nostri fratelli- sperando che Lovino e Gilbert non sentissero, ma non fu fortunato e subito i due scoppiarono a ridere.  
-Ahhahahaha non vedo l’ora di dire loro come già avete iniziato a litigare! Una buona partenza per questo viaggio ahahahahha.-  
-Ah ah ah, divertente Lovino. Davvero divertente.-  
Mentre i due ridevano i tre soggetti della loro ilarità li guardavano tra lo scocciato, il rassegnato e l’arrabbiato.  
-Pftftttta ahahahahha ehi, carissimo fratello, però in una cosa vanno d’accordo!-  
-Ahahaha c cosa?-  
-Sono prontissimahhai a litigare ahahah-  
-Ahahaha questa era p pessima ahahaha-  
-L lo so! Ahahahah-  
I due ormai erano quasi caduti dal divano tanto ridevano, e Lovino, tra una risata e l’altra, cercò faticosamente di tirarsi su.  
-L li dobbiamo chiamare assolutamente-  
Realizzò in quel momento quello che aveva detto e subito la stanza cadde in un silenzio imbarazzato; si resero conto che le loro famiglie non sapevano dove Lovino e Gilbert si trovassero e probabilmente li stavano ancora cercando. D’altronde era passata quasi un’ora da quando li avevano trovati nell’armadio e chissà da quanto erano via da casa.  
Antonio e Arthur corsero a prendere i loro portatili e una volta tornati si sistemarono con gli altri tre sul divano: Francis, Antonio e Lovino da un lato, Gilbert dall’altro, mentre Arthur rimase in piedi.  
-Non posso credere che ci siamo dimenticati di chiamarli.-  
-Bhè, almeno ce lo siamo ricordato subito…-  
-Sì, e di certo sono già incavolati.-  
-Dai Lovino, non dire così!.-  
-…-  
-Ok, vero, e sono anche preoccupati, ma almeno ora sapranno dove siete.-  
-E che verrete con noi, dato che siamo troppo lontani da casa.-  
Quelle parole suscitarono trepidazione nei due ragazzi, sebbene entrambi non volessero darlo a vedere.  
Mentre preparavano le videochiamate, Arthur si accorse che per tutto il tempo Gilbert non aveva parlato; certo, sapeva che con loro era piuttosto riservato, come se a volte avesse paura di loro, ma in quel caso, vedendolo tentennare leggermente nel chiamare la sua famiglia e sapendo quanto questa fosse rigida, decise di sedersi accanto a lui. Si poggiò quindi allo schienale del divano, pronto a intervenire se c’era bisogno.  
Tuttavia non avevano calcolato che videochiamare due delle famiglie più numerose della città nello stesso istante non era un grande idea: in poco tempo, dopo che i loro computer ebbero emesso un suono, la cabina si riempì di rumore.  
-Fratello!-  
-Gilbert!-  
-Ehilà, zii! Sì sì, come vedete Lovino sta benissimo!-  
-Sì, papà, sto facendo il bravo…-  
-Aspettate, chiamiamo gli altri…Silvano, vai a chiamare gli altri!!-  
-Vedo che ti sei cacciato di nuovo nei guai, Gilbert.-  
-Oh, mai stai zitto, quattrocchi!-  
-Fabrice, non ci provare! La scommessa è ancora valida!-  
-Scommessa? Quale scommessa?-  
-Niente mamma.-  -Niente mamma-  
-Fratello! Ci manchi tanto! Chiamaci sempre, ok?-  
-Sì sì, Feli… Ehi Alice, pensaci tu a quegli idioti dei tuoi gemelli! Sì, anche tu lo sei Alessio! Scommetto che ne hai combinata un’altra!-  
-No, mi hai battuto tu oggi.-  
-Tu piccolo…Ah,Florià!-  
-Ehi, scricciolo, vedi un po’ di farti dei muscoli!-  
-Kesesese, a differenza di voi non ne ho bisogno!-  
-Come sarebbe a dire che la revisione l’avevi fatta! Valério, la nave non è partita!-  
-Il controllo l’abbiamo fatto tre giorni fa. Sei sicuro che fosse il motore?-  
-Certo che ne sono sicuro, Ale! Eravamo in tre e non partiva!-  
\- Bhè, non sarebbe la prima volta che ti sfugge una co-  
-Non litigate, voi due!-  
\- Scusa papà- -Sì papà…-  
Passarono quasi un’ora in quel modo, scambiandosi battute con i propri fratelli, rassicurando i propri genitori e parlando del viaggio. Quando ebbero finito si rilassarono sul divano, finché  ad Antonio venne in mente che non avevano chiamato la famiglia di Arthur.  
-Assolutamente no.-  
-Andiamo, Arthur, non fare il difficile. Farebbe loro sicuramente piacere se li chiami!-  
-No, farebbe loro piacere prendermi in giro!-  
-Dai, sai che non è vero.-  
-Allora non conoscete bene i miei fratelli come invece dite!-  
-Ma cosa ti costa chiamarli!-  
Dopo molte insistenze dei compagni il biondo decise finalmente di chiamare la sua famiglia e, dopo alcuni minuti sullo schermo del suo portatile comparvero le facce dei suoi fratelli.  
-Ehi, Arthur, già ci arrendiamo?-  
-Stai zitto, Adair! Hanno insisto loro perché vi chiamassi.-  
-Vuoi dire che non volevi parlarci?...-  
-Complimenti Arthur, hai intristito Owain!-  
-Cos! No, Owain, con te, Rose e Dylan voglio parlarci, con gli altri no!-  
-Così ci offendi fratellino.-  
-Non è giusto! Anch’io volevo partire!-  
-Te lo abbiamo già detto Peter, è troppo pericoloso per te!-  
-Non è vero, non è vero!-  
Passarono altri minuti in quel modo, con Arthur che bisticciava con i suoi fratelli, cosa non strana per i fratelli Kirkland, finché alla fine non si salutarono.  
Ora che avevano parlato con le proprie famiglie, Lovino e Gilbert si sentivano più sereni, ma notando il brontolio dei loro stomaci, si resero conto di non aver pranzato, tanto si erano preoccupati di restare nascosti. Anche Francis, Antonio e Arthur si ricordarono della cena: recuperarono il sugo e misero a cuocere la pasta e, dopo alcuni minuti, i cinque poterono finalmente rilassarsi e mangiare.  
Il loro era stato uno strano inizio per una strana avventura che, a loro insaputa, li avrebbe messi alla prova più di quanto avrebbero immaginato.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Tradura: Etorno, la città di dame, amori e cavalieri

I cinque ragazzi si trovavano di fronte un grande problema: avevano finito di cenare ed erano pronti per dormire dopo una giornata movimentata, ma erano in cinque e avevano solo due stanze a disposizione, una con un letto matrimoniale e due divani letto incassati nelle pareti, e un’altra con tre letti singoli. Il problema era decidere la spartizione delle camere. Una scelta resa difficile dal fatto che alcuni non volevano dormire con altri mentre c’era chi non badava affatto alla spartizione. Arthur si era già appropriato della camera più grande e, poiché né lui né Francis volevano dormire nella stessa stanza, spettava ai restanti tre decidere chi avrebbe dormito dove. Passò quasi un’ora quando finalmente decisero che, per evitare altri discussioni notturne, Antonio avrebbe dormito con Arthur.  
Dopo aver recuperato la sua valigia, Antonio entrò nella stanza condivisa con Arthur, trovandolo già a letto intento a leggere un libro. Si sedette sull’altro lato.  
-Strana giornata, quella di oggi. Non mi sarei mai aspettato però di trovare Lovi e Gilbert sulla barca…-  
-Già, è stata una…sorpresa. Domani dobbiamo contattare l’ufficio prove per vedere se possono rilasciare altri due permessi.-  
-Ah, vero! Pensi che a Etorno potrebbero farci dei problemi?-  
-Spero di no, ma è meglio mettere le cose in chiaro con l’ufficio della città.-  
I due passarono qualche minuto in silenzio: Arthur tornò al suo libro, mentre Antonio prese un foglio con il programma del loro viaggio e iniziò a studiarlo, deciso a prepararsi al meglio per le loro prime prove. Passarono diversi minuti in quel modo finché Arthur chiuse il suo libro.  
-Vado a dormire. Vuoi che ti accenda l’altra luce?-  
-Mh? Oh, no, vado a dormire anch’io.-  
Dopo aver spento la luce i due si coricarono: Arthur si volse di fianco, dando le spalle al bruno, mentre Antonio rimase a pancia in su, un braccio dietro la testa. Finalmente dopo una giornata movimentata come quella che avevano passato, potevano riposarsi.  
-IL BAGNO È MIO!!-  
-CHE?! NO!-  
-Mi dispiace, l’ho prenotato.-  
-Eh no, è colpa tua se siamo qui. Come minimo devi darmi la precedenza!-  
-Cosa? No! Non è stata solo colpa mia!-  
-Tu hai iniziato!-  
-Ma tu hai contribuito!-  
-I io, io sono il più grande!-  
-EH?!-  
-Visto che tra i due sono il più grande, spetta a me il bagno.-  
-Cosa c’entra adesso?!-  
-C’entra.-  
-Per favore, potete fare piano?!-  
\- Ha iniziato lui!- -Ha iniziato lui!-  
-Sì sì…ah, forse vi conviene farvi domani una doccia…-  
-…Perché?-  
-Bhè…probabilmente non è rimasta molta acqua calda-  
-COSA?!-  
-LA VOLETE FARE FINITA?! STIAMO CERCANDO DI DORMIRE QUI!!-  
All’urlo di Arthur e alle risate incredule di Antonio i tre si zittirono; Francis era già a letto e si era semi seduto per riprendere i due ragazzi più giovani che stavano litigando davanti alla porta della loro stanza. Lovino e Gilbert si guardarono in faccia e, niente affatto desiderosi di aspettare la mattina, decisero di giocare alla morra per scegliere chi avrebbe usufruito del bagno per primo. Francis non trattene una risata nel vedere, dopo alcuni tentativi, Lovino esultare vittorioso e Gilbert lamentarsi silenziosamente.

Il mattino dopo Gilbert si svegliò per primo, cosa non inusuale per lui. Dopo esser uscito dal bagno si diresse in cucina, volendo preparare la colazione sebbene sapesse che tutti e cinque erano abituati a colazioni diverse: optò per qualcosa né troppo leggero né troppo pesante. Dopo aver messo a riscaldare il latte, prese delle fette biscottate, un paio di marmellate, della cioccolata spalmabile e dei cerali. Quando udì qualcuno salire le scale si girò e si ritrovò davanti Arthur. Dopo aver scambiato un saluto, il biondo si sedette al tavolo strofinandosi gli occhi; presto si unirono a loro i tre cugini. Più tardi, mentre gli altri si rilassavano nel salone, Arthur andò nella sala pilotaggio e prese il controllo manuale della nave: il viaggio verso la loro prima tappa non era molto lungo e prima del pomeriggio sarebbero arrivati a Etorno. Ben presto infatti dalle finestre della cabina si poteva già vedere il porto della città. Dopo aver ottenuto il lascia passare del dazio e un molo libero, i cinque approdarono finalmente a Etorno.  
Fatti i primi passi a terra, trovarono affissa a un cartello nel porto una mappa della città: lì vicino c’era una grande piazza dalla quale si diramavano diverse strade tra cui quelle che li avrebbero portati in centro e al municipio.  
-Qui dice che possiamo trovare l’ufficio prove nel comune e…siamo fortunati! Non è molto lontano da qui. Là possiamo avere i vostri permessi, ragazzi.-  
-Però prima possiamo andare a comprare delle cose? Non per qualcosa, ma abbiamo un solo cambio di biancheria e sapete, non abbiamo portato niente con noi.-  
\- Sì, lo so Lovino, ci stavo arrivando…-  
-Bhè, in questo caso posso aiutarvi con i vestiti.-  
-NO!- -NO!-  
Francis guardò i due ragazzi, sorpreso dalla loro reazione.  
-Perché no?!-  
-Perché conosciamo i tuoi gusti e sono, come posso dire, molto discutibili.-  
-Sei troppo gentile, Gilbert. Non sono discutibili. Fanno schifo.-  
-Non accetto critiche sull’argomento da te, Arthur!-  
-Che vorresti dire?!-  
-Hai capito benissimo!-  
-In realtà entrambi non è che avete tutto questo buon gusto che credete.-  
-Come, scusami?! Stai paragonando il mio modo di vestire con quello di questo teppistello?!-  
-Ma per favore, sono io a doverlo dire!-  
-Ah, ma sentitelo! Lovino e Gilbert non hanno gusti pessimi come i tuoi!-  
-Non mi tirare in causa! E poi la stessa cosa vale per te; nemmeno se mi pagassi a peso d’oro mi farei vestire da te!-  
-Ah! Visto?!-  
-C cosa?! Lovino, mi vuoi dire che preferisci i gusti di questo qui?!-  
-A parte che ho i miei gusti ma sì, tra i due quelli di Arthur sono i più decenti.-  
-Ma…-  
-Ammettilo rana, hai dei gusti pessimi.-  
-Oh ma non ricominciare! Sei solo invidioso.-  
-Invidioso di cosa, del fatto che almeno io non mi vesto da semaforo?-  
-Perché invece vestirsi da punk ubriaco è meglio?!-  
I due continuavano a litigare e Lovino ,esasperato, si allontanò da loro e si avvicinò ad Antonio e Gilbert.  
-Sono dei geni. Così sì che vincete la sfida.-  
-Non parlare al plurale…-  
-Ah certo, perché tu non litighi mai con quei due.-  
\- Non litigo se non c’è bisogno! E poi vederli è divertente.-  
-Ah, quindi quando avete litigato per la tazza non conta.-  
Prima che Antonio potesse rispondere i due cugini sentirono la voce alta di un’ottava più del solito di Francis.  
-FABRICE NON HA GUSTI MIGLIORI DEI MIEI!!-  
-E Arthur ha vinto. Bene. Possiamo andare ora?! Prima che qualcuno si metta a farci un video, visto la scenata che state facendo!-  
Invece di rispondere a Lovino Francis si girò di scattò e guardò i tre che erano rimasti in disparte.  
-Gilbert! Almeno tu, di a questi, questi insolenti che i miei gusti sono migliori di Fabrice!-  
-Ehi, dopo lo shopping possiamo andare in quella libreria?-  
-Eh?-  
Francis guardò stupito l’albino, il quale aveva parlato senza voltarsi dalla mappa; non ricevendo risposta si voltò e notò gli sguardi dei suoi compagni.  
-Cosa?-  
\- N non, non hai sentito quello che ho detto?-  
-Ah, no, scusate. La vostra lite era noiosa e ho letto sulla mappa che qui vicino c’è una libreria.-  
-Libreria? Dove?-  
-A cinquecento metri da qui.-  
-Allora sbrighiamoci con lo shopping, voglio vedere che romanzi hanno.-  
-ASSOLUTAMENTE NO!-  
-Antonio?-  
I quattro guardarono Antonio, sorpresi dal suo urlo e lo videro portarsi una mano dietro la testa imbarazzato.  
-Uh, niente.. Pensiamo allo shopping, eh?-  
Gli altri annuirono scettici e insieme iniziarono a girovagare per i negozi di Etorno. In poche ore avevano trovato vestiti e vari oggetti per il viaggio e dopo aver portato tutto sulla barca i cinque si diressero verso il comune.  
Una volta entrati cercarono l’ufficio prove: ogni città di Aquanula aveva un ufficio addebito alla prova di valore dove i giovani esploratori potevano trovare una lista con diverse mansioni, classificato secondo una scala di tre livelli: semplici, da svolgere nel paese o città, intermedie che comprendevano delle trasferte in città vicine e difficili, delle missioni di perlustrazione e investigazione che spesso nemmeno gli autoctoni volevano eseguire e a cui di rado gli esploratori ottenevano il permesso.  
L’ufficio prove di Etorno non era molto grande, era una piccola stanza con all’esterno una bacheca piena di fogli; all’interno trovarono una donna seduta dietro una scrivania; nel sentire la porta aprirsi la donna alzò lo sguardo dalla rivista che stava leggendo e ,vedendo i cinque, sorrise, indicando loro delle poltrone.  
-Benvenuti, benvenuti! Accomodatevi.-  
Dopo che si sedettero sulle sedie la donna prese una penna e una cartellina da cui estrasse dei fogli.  
-Sono la signora Worfable. Questo è il vostro primo viaggio, giusto miei cari?-  
\- Esatto, signora. Veniamo dalla città di Fiore di rugiada nella nazione di Margheria.  
-Margheria? Oh, allora siete voi il gruppo con due esploratori neo registrati.-  
-Esatto…Spero non vi siano problemi.-  
-Niente affatto! Non è la prima volta che capita. La registrazione dei due ragazzi è già stata fatta dal vostro ufficio prove. Se non avete domande vi posso spiegare alcune cose che probabilmente già sapete, ma è la prassi per la prima tappa di un gruppo. Durante la prova di valore i giovani esploratori devono affrontare nella nostra regione un minimo di tre prove in ogni città inserita nell’itinerario nazionale. Come già sapete un itinerario nazionale si differenzia da uno di viaggio in quanto il primo viene compilato arrivati in una nuova nazione inserendo le città che si vogliono visitare, scelte dalle mappe messe a disposizione; un itinerario di viaggio viene invece fatto prima di partire decidendo le diverse nazioni da visitare. Avete qualche domanda?-  
I cinque sapevano già quelle regole e le affermarono che poteva continuare.  
-Bene. Passando alle prove: qui a Tradura dovete affrontarne tre prove, di qualsiasi livello vogliate; potete anche scegliere prove con lo steso livello. Una lista delle prove viene affissa nella bacheca all’esterno dell’ufficio prove; scelta una prova o tutte e tre dovete venire qui, presentare il nome della prova e registrarvici. Ogni volta che finite una prova dovete ritornare qui, consegnare il biglietto di prova superata datavi dal datore prova e riceverete un timbro per il vostro diario di viaggio. E se c’è, anche la ricompensa. Domande?-  
Di nuovo i cinque risposero di no e la signora Worfable consegnò loro dei fogli.  
-Bene. Se allora vi è tutto chiaro, ho già inserito la vostra città e nazione, mi mancano solo le vostre firme, miei cari, per completare la registrazione.-  
-Certamente.-  
Francis prese i fogli e li consegnò ai suoi amici. Non impiegarono molto a completarli e li riconsegnarono alla signora.  
-Molto bene! Se volete potete già scegliere una prova dalla bacheca qui fuori. Buon divertimento qui a Etorno!-  
Dopo aver salutato la signora Worfable i ragazzi seguirono il suo consiglio e usciti dall’ufficio si fermarono di fronte alla bacheca in legno dove vi erano affissi moltissimi fogli. C’era una vasta scelta di prove, ma una in particolare colpì Gilbert; appena la vide strinse immediatamente l’avambraccio di Lovino, facendolo sussultare.  
-Ahia! Ma che cavolo fai?!-  
All’urlo del castano anche gli altri tre guardarono sorpresi Gilbert, ma l’albino non aveva distolto lo sguardo dalla bacheca.  
-Quella. Quella è perfetta!-  
I quattro seguirono il suo sguardo e lessero la prova cui si riferiva Gilbert; Antonio, appena la lesse ebbe una reazione ben diversa dal cugino e dall’albino.  
-Oh no.-  
-Sì!-  
La prova, intitolata “La favola di Etorno”, consisteva nel riscrivere attraverso degli indizi sparsi per la città una storia. Insolita come prima prova, ma a Francis e Arthur non dava molto fastidio; Antonio era però di un altro parere: sapeva come Lovino e Gilbert erano appassionati del genere. Lui stesso lo era, ma non come i due, capaci di immedesimarsi troppo in quelle storie; ancora ricordava quando li vide più di una volta,durante delle fiere, vestiti come cavalieri alla ricerca di avventure nella loro città. Ma dopo aver letto l’annuncio era curioso anche lui di quella prova.  
Arthur intanto prese dal suo zaino un taccuino e una penna e scrisse il nome della prova.  
-Bene! Dobbiamo decidere altre due prove. Avete visto qualcuna interessante?-  
-Uhm…. Qualcuna delle prove intermedie lo è…-  
-Subito prove intermedie?-  
-Perché no, Lovi?-  
-Perché forse sono le nostre prime prove?!-  
-Non hai tutti i torti…-  
-Ok, ok, allora scegliamo altre due prove di livello facile?-  
-Per me va bene.-  
-Anche per me.-  
-Nessun problema a riguardo.-  
I cinque ragazzi si misero a cercare tra le prove facili, e dopo una piccola lite le trovarono; rientrarono subito nell’ufficio ed effettuarono la registrazione.

Una volta usciti dall’ufficio prove decisero di iniziare subito con la loro prima prova, “La favola di Etorno”. Si sistemarono su delle panchine nella piazza, vicino una grande aiuola, aprendo la cartellina che la signora Worfable aveva consegnato loro quando effettuarono la registrazione; dentro vi trovarono una mappa della città, una risma di fogli, delle penne e un foglio con scritti alcuni punti chiave della città; proprio vicino alla piazza c’era uno di quelli e decisero di iniziare da lì. La città era poco più grande della loro natia Fiore di rugiada e seguendo la mappa si trovarono in un posto che a prima vista non aveva nulla di particolare: un vicolo con una lunga scalinata dagli alti gradini; ai lati della scalinata c’erano alcuni archi sotto ai quali trovavano riparo delle bancarelle in legno rovinate dall’uso e dalle intemperie; il sole passava tra i palazzi alti e stretti, illuminando le scale.  
Antonio si guardò intorno per poi rivolgersi verso Arthur che aveva le informazioni sulla prova.  
-Allora, cosa dobbiamo fare esattamente qui?-  
-Cercare notizie su questo luogo.-  
-Bene, allora io inizio da quella parte.-  
I giovani si divisero in diverse zone; dopo quasi un’ora di ricerca Gilbert trovò qualcosa: esaminando delle bancarelle sotto un arco notò una targa sulla parete; a prima vista gli era sfuggita per il colore chiaro che la rendeva indistinguibile dall’intonaco del muro. Sopra vi lesse una frase: “La dama e il cavaliere uniti, col loro amore danzavano sulle scale d’’arcobaleno”.  
-Ehi ragazzi, ho trovato qualcosa!-  
Al richiamo gli altri quattro corsero verso di lui e lessero la targa. Francis la scrutò attentamente, poi mise una mano sulla spalla di Gilbert, sorridendo.  
-Ottimo lavoro! Una targa in un posto simile è l’indizio che cercavamo!-  
-Sì ,ma, quale sarebbe questa scala arcobaleno? Qui non ci sono nemmeno pietre di altri colori se non ghisa…-  
-Forse è il vecchio nome del vicolo?-  
-Ma se lo è, perché l’avrebbero chiamato così?-  
-Forse per il mercato?-  
-Bhè, i gradini sono abbastanza larghi per danzare.-  
Mentre parlavano iniziarono a salire e scendere le scale, cercando di decifrare il messaggio sulla targa. Lovino rimuginava sulle scale color arcobaleno e guardando a terra notò che alcune rocce di porfido colpite da dei raggi solari brillavano; avvicinandosi meglio notò che nella roccia erano incastonati dei pezzi colorati di vetro e insieme davano un piccolo effetto arcobaleno. Entusiasta per la scoperta la comunicò subito ai suoi compagni.  
-E così si illuminano le scale, eh?-  
-Ora sappiamo perché sono le scale d’arcobaleno. Qual è il prossimo luogo?-  
-Mhhh, vediamo…-  
Dopo aver scritto il messaggio della targa su un foglio si incamminarono verso il secondo luogo della sfida. Non era troppo lontano da dove si trovavano e vi arrivarono presto: era una piccola piazza con delle case che ricordavano quelle della loro nazione. Non per niente Margheria e Tradura avevano ottimi rapporti.  
Questa volta trovare l’indizio risultò più semplice: tra quella case una in particolare si distingueva: era una casa a due piani dalla forma circolare, con dei balconi coperti da fiori che circondavano i piani superiori; tra le piante rampicanti e fiori si poteva distinguere l’originale colore bianco della pietra. Accanto al portone una targa recitava: “Dove il cavaliere e la dama si conobbero.”  
Mentre Francis scriveva la frase sotto la prima citazione, Lovino andò al portone con l’intenzione di aprirlo.  
-Non si apre…solo la targa?!Ma le indicazioni non dicono che è visitabile?-  
-Dobbiamo farci bastare quella come indizio, allora. Anche se non è molto.-  
-Ahhh…Proviamo col prossimo.-  
Il terzo indizio era più distante dai primi due; dopo circa mezz’ora di cammino arrivarono in un parco al cui centro si trovava un grande spiazzo. Accanto a una delle panchine che circondava la piazzetta c’era una roccia con incastonata sopra una targa.  
-“Il mestiere del cavaliere smascherato.” Tutto qui?-  
-E dobbiamo scrivere una storia con indizi simili?!-  
-Siete voi due che avete voluto questa prova…-  
-E la vogliamo fare! Era un semplice commento! -  
-Sono commenti che possono migliorare la prova.-  
-Giustissimo, carissimo fratello!-  
-Non rispondo nemmeno…-  
-Ehi voi tre, venite a vedere qui.-  
I tre ragazzi si voltarono e videro Arthur e Antonio davanti a un cartellone con scritte alcune curiosità sulla città di Etorno.  
-Cibo tipico, palazzi più famosi…lavoro più comune in passato?-  
-Giardiniere…Potrebbe essere il lavoro del cavaliere…-  
-Nel dubbio è meglio scriverlo.-  
Dopo averlo scritto si diressero subito verso il quarto luogo. Secondo la lista sarebbe stato l’ultimo indizio e speravano che li avrebbe aiutati nel capire la storia.  
Si inoltrano per altri vicoli finché sbucarono in una piazza con al centro una grande fontana . La piazza era semi affollata e questo non aiuto la loro ricerca. Si divisero e iniziarono a cercare l’indizio, esaminando ogni angolo cercando di non disturbare le persone. Dopo qualche minuto Francis trovò una targa nascosta sul basamento della fontana. Il biondo lesse ad alta voce l’indizio, facendolo sentire ai suoi compagni che si stavano avvicinando dopo esser stati chiamati.  
-“Qui il cavaliere ottenne il suo titolo dimostrando il suo amore in torneo.”-  
-C’è scritto solo questo?-  
-Eh sì, Antonio. Ed è l’ultimo indizio.-  
-Non ci dicono granché…-  
-Dobbiamo scrivere una storia. Gli indizi sono indizi per darci lo spunto!-  
-E hai già in mente la storia, Lovino?-  
-Naturalmente.-  
-Allora la scrivi tu.-  
-Cer, aspetta, cosa?!-  
-Tutti insieme impostiamo la storia ma tra noi quello che ha già scritto su questo genere sei tu. Hai scritto molte sto-  
-Va bene, va bene, basta che stai zitto, idiota!-  
Il bruno iniziò a incamminarsi verso dove erano venuti, seguito dopo alcuni secondi dagli altri ragazzi. Francis si avvicinò ad Antonio.  
-Lovino ha scritto storie romanzesche?-  
-Sì, un paio. Non me l’ha fatte leggere però…-  
-Mhhh, quasi quasi chiedo al carissimo fratello di farmele leggere…-  
-Gilbert, se non le ha fatte leggere ad Antonio perché dovrebbe farlo a te?-  
-Perché io gli ho detto delle mie! Mi sembra giusto che lui me le faccia leggere!-  
-Aspetta, anche tu le scri Ehi, torna qui!!-  
Gilbert non aspettò di sentire la sua domanda e corse verso Lovino, lasciando i tre indietro. Arthur sorpassò i due cugini e si volse a guardarli.  
-Sbrighiamoci a scrivere la storia, è meglio. Si sta facendo buio e freddo.-  
Una volta riuniti i cinque iniziarono a cercare un luogo dove poter scrivere; mentre camminavano passarono di fronte il vicolo del primo indizio e decisero di fermarsi lì. Si sedettero in cerchio sugli scaloni, fogli bianchi al centro. Arthur prese il foglio con gli indizi e una penna. Prima di scrivere la storia dovevano mettere in ordine quegli indizi.  
-Ragazzi, dobbiamo essere più fedeli possibile alla storia originale, non allontaniamoci troppo dagli indizi.-  
-Tanto non sei tu a scriverla, sopracciglia idiota…-  
-Come scusa?-  
-Niente!!-  
Lovino prese una penna e iniziò a scrivere qualcosa su un foglio.  
-A rigor di logica l’ordine è questo: secondo indizio, quarto indizio, terzo indizio e primo indizio.-  
-Bene. Sappiamo che ci sono due innamorati; lui è un giardiniere che per amore gareggia in un torneo, così da diventare cavaliere.-  
-Probabilmente la ragazza è una nobildonna.-  
-Ok, ha senso, visto la casa. Non molti potevo permettersi una casa del genere prima. Quindi i due sono riusciti a sposarsi e hanno ballato sulle scale dell’arcobaleno.-  
-…Non era poi così complicata scriverla allora…Una ragazza di nobile famiglia si innamora di un giardiniere, che ricambia. La famiglia della ragazza però non accetta il loro rapporto e i genitori acconsentono al matrimonio solo se il ragazzo si sarebbe rilevato valoroso e degno della sua mano.-  
-Bene. Ora fate fare a me.-  
Lovino iniziò a scrivere su un nuovo foglio; in alto, a centro pagina scrisse il titolo della prova, “La favola di Etorno”, mentre i suoi amici leggevano.  
-“Una storia narra di come due innamorati seppero unirsi malgrado l’opposizione dei genitori di lei. Il giovane infatti era visto come un pretenzioso nel voler corteggiare una dama, conosciuta sotto la sua torre floreale, essendo lui solo un giardiniere. Il giovane non si arrendeva e sperava che, diventando cavaliere, avrebbe ottenuto il consenso della famiglia della sua amata. Ma sapeva che non sarebbe stato facile. Diventare un cavaliere era una sfida, e ci sarebbe riuscito solo dopo aver vinto un torneo. Contro le aspettative degli altri concorrenti e delle famiglie dei due giovani, vinse, dimostrando così la sua tenacia e amore. E la famiglia della sua dama, stupita dalla sua valorosità, non vide nessun altro motivo per non acconsentire ai due giovani di amarsi. I due riuscirono finalmente a coronare il loro sogno. Per festeggiare il loro matrimonio il cavaliere e la dama danzarono sulle scale del mercato, illuminati da numerosi arcobaleni.”-  
-Benissimo!-  
-Pensate dovremmo aggiungere una morale? Molte favole ne hanno una.-  
-Mhhh.-  
I cinque iniziarono a pensare alla morale di quella favola, quando Gilbert schioccò le dita attirando l’attenzione dei suoi amici.  
-Facile!-  
Prese un altro foglio e iniziò a scrivere concentrato qualcosa.  
-Ah ah! Fatto!-  
Gilbert alzò il foglio e lo mostrò agli altri. Quelli guardarono il foglio poi guardarono l’albino.  
-Perfetta, vero?!-  
Gli altri prima di rispondere continuarono a guardare il foglio, pensierosi. Gilbert continuava anche a guardarli. Poi Lovino prese la penna dalle mani dell’albino e firmò il foglio; la passò poi ad Antonio. Il castano la prese e sorrise a Gilbert, rileggendo la frase che l’albino aveva scritto.  
-Hai avuto una buona idea, sai?-  
-Sì lo so.-  
-Se gli dici così si monta la testa…-  
Antonio rise e dopo aver firmato passò la penna a Francis. Il biondo scosse la testa alla scena, e dopo aver firmato il foglio lo passò ad Arthur. Il biondo firmò senza dire una parola, ma accennando un sorriso divertito passò il foglio al ragazzo più giovane del gruppo. Gilbert prese la penna e firmò anche lui, continuando a ridere. Lovino si alzò sbuffando , prendendo il foglio con la storia in mano. Si mise a camminare avanti e indietro, leggendo cosa avevano scritto. Gli altri lo guardavano, scocciati e incuriositi, salire e scendere le scale. Antonio si alzò e si avvicinò al cugino, picchiettandolo sulla spalla; il castano si girò con un urletto per poi fulminare con uno sguardo gli altri quattro.  
-Cosa? Sto controllando se abbiamo saltato qualcosa.-  
-L’abbiamo controllato in cinque, e non abbiamo saltato niente.-  
-E poi abbiamo già firmato.-  
Lovino non rispose e riprese a salire e scendere le scale, tornando a leggere il foglio. I quattro si scambiarono uno sguardo.  
-Lovino, smettila! Mi stai facendo girare la testa.-  
-E allora non vedermi, Arthur!-  
Arthur stizzito si alzò, portandosi le mani sui fianchi.  
-Sai vero che dobbiamo portare il foglio all’ufficio prove?-  
-Lo so benissimo!-  
Lovino era a diversi scalini da loro e dopo aver risposto tornò al foglio.  
-Quant’è testardo…-  
-Non è testardo, è scrupoloso.-  
-No, è proprio testardo.-  
Francis si alzò, esasperato dalla lite dei due ragazzi, e si avvicinò a loro.  
-Non pensate che forse state urlando troppo?!-  
-Veramente qui l’unico che sta urlando sei tu, rana.-  
-Urlo per farmi sentire da voi, teppista!-  
Arthur e Francis iniziarono ad avvicinarsi sempre di più finché furono faccia a faccia. Prima che i due iniziassero a picchiarsi, Gilbert si alzò all’improvviso. Il gesto fermò i due, che guardarono il più giovane incuriositi; l’albino però li superò e si avvicinò a Lovino. Francis e Arthur tornarono a guardarsi, indecisi nel seguirlo. Decisero di vedere cosa voleva fare e insieme ad Antonio raggiunsero i loro amici . Videro Lovino e Gilbert discutere, o meglio il castano rispondere irritato all’albino. I tre ragazzi si scambiarono un’altra occhiata alla scena e decisero di guardare i due. Lovino teneva stretto in mano il foglio, girato irritato verso Gilbert, il quale invece indicava il foglio con un’espressione simile sul viso.  
-Non dobbiamo metterci per forza una morale!-  
-Cosa?! Ma se ogni storia ne ha una!-  
-Non è vero! E anche se le avessero, non tutte ce l’hanno scritta!-  
Arthur sospirò esasperato ai due e scosse la testa.  
-Pensate che quei due la smetteranno di litigare inutilmente?-  
-Conoscendoli? No.-  
-Antonio, mi sembri stranamente molto sicuro di questo…È già successo?-  
-Sì.-  
-E? Cosa hanno fatto?-  
-Una cosa simile.-  
I due biondi guardarono il loro amico perplessi e si scambiarono un’occhiata.  
-Ok… comunque, chi li fa smettere?-  
-Lasciamoli fare…-  
-Francis, non metterci anche tu.-  
I tre tornarono a guardare Lovino e Gilbert, notando che l’albino era riuscito a prendere il foglio.  
-Abbiamo già firmato, quindi la storia rimane così com’è’!-  
-Ci sono altri fogli, genio.-  
-…Sì, ma ti ricordi tutta la storia senza questo?-  
Appena finì di parlare corse giù dalle scale, inseguito subito dopo da Lovino.  
-Torna qui!!-  
Francis, Antonio e Arthur si erano seduti a vedere i due correre per il vicolo.  
-Vuoi ancora lasciarli fare?-  
-Uh, un altro po’…sono divertenti.-  
Arthur alzò le spalle alla risposta del biondo e si girò a voltare i due ragazzi più giovani; vide Lovino avvicinarsi con una salto alla schiena di Gilbert e riprendere il foglio. L’albino in risposta incrociò le braccia e girò il volto imbronciato.  
-Non usare la tua altezza così, carissimo fratello. Non è leale!-  
-E perché non lo è? Non è mica colpa mia se sei basso.-  
Francis si alzò pulendosi i calzoni e guardò i due ragazzi.  
-Bene. Sembra abbiano smesso.-  
Seguito dai suoi amici si avvicinò al duo, la lite ora dimenticata; Lovino, nel sentirli arrivare, alzò lo sguardo.  
-Ehi, Arthur, puoi passarmi la penna e un nuovo foglio?-  
Alla richiesta Arthur alzò un sopracciglio ma fece come gli era stato chiesto. Il castano si sedette e iniziò a copiare la storia.  
-Vi siete decisisi a copiarla, ora?!-  
-Ha deciso! La mia -  
-Non continuare nemmeno!-  
Gilbert sbuffò e si voltò. Finito di copiare Lovino firmò il foglio; passò poi la penna ad Antonio. Quando finirono di firmare si accorsero che si stava facendo buio e il vicolo si riempì di colori. Erano immersi in uno spettacolo: in lontananza si sentivano soffusi i rumori della città e loro cinque erano immersi lì, in quel vicolo, in un bagno di colori. Era difficile vedere uno spettacolo del genere a Fiore di rugiada o anche in qualsiasi città di Margheria. Continuavano a guardare ammaliati quello spettacolo: le luci danzavano intorno a loro, dando l’effetto all’intero vicolo di un grande arcobaleno. Dopo alcuni minuti il sole tramontò e il gioco di luci finì.  
I ragazzi, ora nel vicolo semibuio, si risvegliarono dal loro stupore e raccolti i vari fogli corsero verso l’ufficio prove. Corsero per i vicoli finché arrivarono di fronte al comune; una volta entrati si diressero all’ufficio prove e consegnarono la storia alla signora Worfable. Dovendo aspettare il risultato, uscirono dal comune e si diressero alla pizza della città.  
Decisero di cenare in un ristorante lì vicino prima di tornare nell’ufficio prove, prima che chiudesse. Una volta dentro la signora Worfable si complimentò con loro per la prova e preso il diario di viaggio impresse il timbro prova. Usciti dal comune si diressero al porto, dove avevano ormeggiato la loro barca: il giorno dopo avrebbero dovuto affrontare altre due prove e, stanchi per quella giornata, decisero all’unanimità di coricarsi.  
La mattina, dopo aver fatto colazione, si diressero subito sul punto della seconda prova: la biblioteca della città. Lì dovevano sistemare diversi libri sugli scaffali seguendo un ordine che avrebbero trovato scritto all’interno del palazzo e trovare notizie su un argomento a loro scelta sulla cultura di Etorno. Iniziarono a camminare, continuando a discutere su quale tema scegliere; solo di fronte la biblioteca si accordarono su un tema culinario.  
Oltre alla bibliotecaria c’erano alcune persone nelle sale.  
Quando mostrarono il modulo della prova, la donna non disse altro che  
\- Per l’intero periodo della prova dovete consegnarmi i vostri telefonini. Avete fino all’ora di pranzo.- e, messi i telefonini dei cinque in una scatola, si diresse al portone d’ingresso, uscendo.  
I cinque rimasero a guardare la porta stupiti. Il primo a distogliere lo sguardo fu Antonio che si rivolse ai suoi compagni, dirigendosi alle sale interne.  
-Bhè, è stata…veloce.-  
Francis sospirò e iniziò a camminare verso la prima sezione della biblioteca, seguito dopo alcuni secondi da Arthur.  
-Lasciare la biblioteca incustodita. È ben strana.-  
-Strana o no, dobbiamo fare la prova in poco tempo.-  
Gilbert si aggiunse alla conversazione, oltrepassando Lovino, rimasto a fissare il portone e la finestra dell’entrata.  
\- Pensandoci bene è meglio così, abbiamo piena libertà di muover ma che?!-  
Mentre parlava comparve alla finestra il volto severo della bibliotecaria e prima che Lovino potesse aprire la finestra, la donna si era già allontanata. Ancora scioccato Lovino si voltò, raggiungendo i suoi amici.  
-…Chi ha scelto questa città?-

Decisero che per completare la prova avrebbero diviso in aree la zona in cui dovevano sistemare i libri, cercando nel frattempo quelli di cucina. Non potendo comunicarsi da un lato e l’altro delle sale, i cinque ragazzi avevano trovato una soluzione, destando gli sguardi curiosi degli utenti: ogni tanto qualcuno correva a passo svelto da una stanza all’altra per aggiornarsi con un amico, a volte con montagne di libri in mano.  
Avevano preso come punto di raccolta uno dei tavoli più grandi nella sala principale, presto coperto da pile di libri. Gilbert ogni tanto si fermava a sfogliare alcuni di quei libri prendendo appunti su uno dei taccuini di Arthur e presto assunse il controllo della postazione, dando agli altri consigli su quali libri prendere e dove sistemarli. Poco lontano da lui, Arthur si era seduto ai piedi di una libreria, con cinque libri intorno a lui, un sesto sulle sue gambe e il suo taccuino in bilico sul ginocchio e su cui ogni tanto scriveva qualcosa. Antonio, invece, correva dal tavolo e Gilbert, agli scaffali, fermandosi ogni tanto a sfogliare i libri che portava in mano; più di una volta l’albino prese al volo un volume che cadeva dalla pila dell’amico.  
Francis gironzolava tra gli scaffali, leggendo i titoli dei libri e impilandoli alcuni su altri che teneva su un braccio; su un altro tavolo aveva iniziato a impilare i libri per la prova, cercando di metterli nell’ordine corretto, facilitando il lavoro a Lovino. Il moro infatti, aveva iniziato a sistemare i libri in diverse pile, dividendoli per argomento e mettendo da parte quelli che sarebbero serviti per la seconda parte della prova.  
Lavorando in quel modo completarono la parte di archiviazione in meno di un’ora, e decisero di sistemarsi sul grande tavolo per seguire la seconda parte. Durante la loro ricerca avevano trovato diversi libri sulla cucina di Etorno; e infatti trovarono molte ricette tradizionali e antiche. Dopo aver copiato quelle ricette, e scritte alcune per il loro viaggio, completarono anche quella parte in poco tempo, sorpresi da come erano riusciti a lavorare in sintonia e in silenzio per l’intera mattinata. Usciti dalla biblioteca si diressero subito all’ufficio prova per ottenere il timbro.

 

Era nel primo pomeriggio quando iniziarono la loro terza e ultima prova a Etorno: era una sorta di caccia al tesoro, in cui, attraverso delle domande tipo da fare agli abitanti della città, dovevano raggiungere il punto più alto della città. Freschi dalla prova del giorno precedente e di quella stessa mattina, erano pronti ad affrontarla.  
Iniziarono dalla piazza principale e si divisero nel fare le domande. Con loro sorpresa trovarono subito la risposta: una giovane ragazza, poco più grande di Francis, rispose subito ad Arthur.  
-La fontana della rosa? Oh, è facile da trovare! Basta percorrere quel vicolo, vicino il forno. Usciti di lì vi troverete proprio di fronte all’antica fontana..-  
-Grazie molte, signorina.-  
Arthur la salutò e si voltò a raggiungere i suoi compagni di viaggio, quando la ragazza lo richiamò.  
-Di nulla! Ma non tutti i punti sono raggiungibili con delle scorciatoie.-  
Arthur si fermò e si girò verso di lei, ma quella si era allontanata. Ancora perplesso dalle parole della ragazza riferì ai suoi amici quanto aveva scoperto.  
Non misero molto a trovare il forno e dopo una decina di minuti si trovarono in una piazza. Era poco più piccola della principale, occupata per gran parte dalla grande fontana circolare al centro. Da un’alta colonna ornata con dei fiori in pietra, uscivano diversi getti d’acqua che creavano come dei piccoli fiumi che, scendendo dal fusto della colonna e dividendosi in un labirinto di cinque scanalature nella base, si riunivano nei bordi della fontana. Ad eccezione di loro cinque e di due negozi aperti, la piazza era deserta.  
Non avendo altre opzioni, i ragazzi si divisero in due gruppi ed entrarono nei negozi

-Cosa hai detto?!-  
Arthur sospirò alla voce involontariamente squillante di Francis. Anche Antonio e Lovino sembravano sconcertati come il loro cugino, e Arthur non poteva dare loro torto. Nessuno dei cinque ragazzi si sarebbe aspettato una svolta simile nella prova.  
-Hai capito bene. È quello che ci ha detto il negoziante.-  
Una volta usciti dai negozi, e scoperta quella svolta inaspettata, i cinque ragazzi si erano avvicinati alla fontana. Seduto sul bordo di pietra, Francis si portò una mano sulla fronte; accanto a lui, Gilbert guardava pensieroso l’acqua scorrere in una delle cinque scanalature della fontana. Distogliendo lo sguardo dei ciottoli che adornavano la base della fontana, l’albino guardò Antonio, in piedi di fronte a lui, poi Francis e Lovino.  
-Ricapitolando, a noi è stato detto che per raggiungere questo posto con la “banderuola del limone” bisogna passare tra i palazzi di alberi, o quel che sono.-  
Antonio annuì e con una mano chiese a Arthur di passargli il suo taccuino con le informazioni che avevano raccolto sulla città.  
-E a noi che per raggiungerlo dobbiamo trovare il bosco dipinto...-  
-Dobbiamo trovare quindi un giardino?-  
Arthur diede il taccuino al bruno, poi rispose a Gilbert.  
-Non penso…l’unico giardino all’interno della città è quello che abbiamo visto ieri. Potrebbe anche trattarsi di un museo, o un palazzo con un murales.-  
-Però, questi palazzi di alberi, non fanno pensare a qualcosa di più, diciamo, artificiale?-  
Quattro paia di occhi si voltarono a guardare Lovino, rimasto in silenzio fino in quel momento. Il castano aveva uno sguardo concentrato, e saltò leggermente quando vide l’attenzione ora tutta su di lui.  
\- Cosa intendi per artificiale?-  
-Che non sono proprio degli alberi veri, Francis?-  
-Ok,ok. Quindi niente giardino. È anche troppo lontano da dove ci troviamo.-  
Gilbert schioccò le dita e guardò Lovino.  
-Pensandoci bene, non avrebbe molto senso farci tornare indietro, se dobbiamo raggiungere il punto più alto…-  
-Ok…Quindi dobbiamo trovare un posto relativamente qui vicino?-  
Antonio prese dal taccuino la mappa di Etorno, e dopo aver ridato il taccuino ad Arthur, la spiegò sul bordo della piscina. Con una penna Antonio indicò un punto della città.  
-Questa è la piazza dove ci troviamo adesso.-  
Lovino si chinò verso la mappa, e presa la penna dal cugino.  
-Quindi andando per esclusione, dobbiamo cercare qualcosa collegato ai due indizi poco più sopra, o vicino…-  
I cinque ragazzi passarono alcuni minuti a osservare la mappa. Immersi nella loro ricerca non notarono i due uomini sugli usci dei negozi, né i loro sguardi divertiti.  
-Qui! Viale degli alberi.-  
-Sicuro, Arthur?-  
-È l’unico punto che ricorda i due indizi. Tu ne hai trovato un altro?-  
Gilbert non rispose, ma si alzò e, cercando di nascondere un piccolo broncio, dando le spalle agli altri ragazzi, iniziò a camminare.  
Era il primo pomeriggio quando raggiunsero il viale. E la vista era inaspettata. Il viale era racchiuso da due file di alti palazzi, e in fondo i cinque ragazzi potevano vedere l’inizio di un vicolo. Mentre camminavano cominciarono a rendersi sempre più conto di come quegli indizi fossero veritieri. Non un giardino, non un museo, non un murales. Degli alberi di varie dimensioni, alcuni alti come i palazzi, seguivano tutto il perimetro del viale, non lasciando un centimetro libero dalla loro chioma. Se si si avvicinava si potevano notare le imperfezioni nei tronchi e nelle stesse foglie. Ma camminando non si poteva distinguere una pianta dipinta da una vera. Era come se fossero immersi in un bosco all’interno di una città.  
Percorso il viale i cinque si trovarono di fronte un piccolo vicolo. Varie insegne abbellivano le pareti dei palazzi, ma una in particolare catturò la loro attenzione. Non era un’insegna molto grande, e gran parte della superficie era occupata dal disegno di un limone e di una piccola bandiera. Sotto i due disegni, campeggiava una scritta: “Locanda della banderuola del limone”.  
-Oh.-  
Quattro paia di occhi si voltarono a guardare Gilbert.  
-Pftt, oh?-  
-Come se tu non fossi sorpreso!-  
Lovino sbuffò, ma lasciò vedere un sorriso divertito.  
-In effetti nemmeno io mi aspettavo che la banderuola fosse un locale…-  
I due ragazzi più giovani si voltarono verso Francis. Poi Antonio rise.  
-Allora non sono stato l’unico a pensare ad una banderuola vera.-  
-Io pensavo avesse una forma di limone…-  
Arthur indietreggiò leggermente nel vedere gli sguardi sbigottiti degli altri ragazzi. Non pensava l’avessero sentito. In un istante il vicolo si riempì di risate.  
-Cosa?! Non dite che non l’avete immaginato anche voi!-  
-N no,ahahaha, è che non mi sarei mai immaginato che fossi tu a dirlo!-  
Arthur guardò i quattro ridere per alcuni secondi. Poi sorrise leggermente. Si aspettava di sentirsi arrabbiato, o imbarazzato, per le risate degli altri ragazzi. Invece si trovò a sorridere.  
“Forse questi quattro non sono così male come compagni di viaggio...”

Quando poserò la quarta domanda ai gestori del bar, i cinque esploratori si stupirono alla semplicità della risposta; si aspettavano un altro indovinello, ma invece ebbero le esatte indicazioni per raggiungere il quarto punto della prova. Anche raggiungerlo non fu difficile e presto si trovarono alla base di una scalinata, tra alte case. Sulle scale dei bambini giocavano e si rincorrevano e i cinque, non vedendo nessun altro, decisero di provare con loro per trovare il penultimo punto della prova.  
Come i gestori del bar, anche quei bambini, solo leggermente infastiditi dall’essere stati interrotti, soprattutto quando Gilbert e un ragazzo della sua età avevano iniziato a litigare,  
risposero con delle indicazioni dirette.  
Dopo aver salito diverse scale, i cinque ragazzi uscirono su uno piccolo spiazzo, circondato da un lato da un basso muretto e dall’altro dalle mura di un palazzo; dei vasi di fiori, sul muretto e appesi alla parete di pietra, abbellivano lo spiazzo. Ad eccezione dei cinque, il posto era deserto. Mentre s guardavano intorno, videro, in lontananza, arrivare una coppia. Antonio e Gilbert, i più vicini, corsero verso i due giovani. Questi, nel vedere arrivare quei ragazzi e vedendo i loro occhi scintillare, sobbalzarono; solo quando scoprirono il motivo della fretta nei due ragazzi, la coppia si rilassò e rispose alla loro domanda, per poi vedere sbigottiti i cinque esploratori lanciarsi in una corsa, dopo averli ringraziati, verso dove avevano indicato.  
Presto la corsa si trasformò in una gara e dopo pochi minuti Lovino fu il primo ad arrivare(giungere) all’arrivo. Una piccola scalinata, immersa nei fiori, portava ad un belvedere. Da lì si estendeva tutta la città di Etorno: i fiori che decoravano i tetti delle case, l’acqua delle fontane brillare sotto la luce del sole, la grande biblioteca con la sua piazza, il porto e la grande distesa di mare. In lontananza, nell’orizzonte pensarono di vedere anche le coste della loro Margheria.  
In un angolo del belvedere un gazebo offriva della fresca ombra e i cinque si persero nel rilassarsi e nell’ammirare il paesaggio. Tra loro non scorreva parola, tanto erano immersi nei loro pensieri.  
Antonio fece delle ultime foto al panorama, il cielo ora tinto da diverse sfumature di rosso e viola del tramonto.  
Quando tornarono all’ufficio prove, il sole era quasi tramontato. A pochi passi dal comune trovarono un autonoleggio e, dopo aver locato una macchina, i cinque ragazzi tornarono sulla loro barca. 

Era notte fonda, ma, mentre i loro compagni di viaggio si erano già coricati dopo un leggera cena, Francis e Arthur, sedevano al tavolo della cucina, una mappa di Tradura davanti i loro occhi. La loro seconda tappa non era molto lontana da Etorno, e da lì potevano raggiungere in poco tempo anche la terza città del loro itinerario.  
Senza alzare gli occhi dalla mappa, Arthur sentì Francis sbadigliare, alzarsi e dargli la buonanotte. Dopo qualche minuto passato a fissare un punto indefinito della mappa, anche Arthur decise di seguire l’esempio dei suoi amici e si diresse alla zona notte, lasciando la mappa ben spiegata sul tavolo.  
Mentre camminava di fronte la camera dei suoi tre amici, Arthur sentì dei rumori e delle urla.  
-AH AH!-  
-Ahia! Ma siete scemi?!-  
-Ah, scusa Francis, pensavo fossi Lovino.-  
-…State davvero facendo una battaglia con i cuscini? Al buio?-  
Arthur sogghignò quando sentì Francis rivolgersi a Lovino, un tonfo, e la voce del castano sbalordita e le risate di Gilbert. Arthur era stupito dal sentire i tre, ma con suo piacere non stavano urlando come la loro prima notte di viaggio. Quando entrò in camera trovò Antonio già addormentato sul suo lato del letto. Dopo essersi messo il pigiama Arthur si rigirò nel sul lato e si addormentò.  
Il mattino dopo i cinque ragazzi si erano alzati di buon’ora, e dopo una abbondante colazione, scesero dalla barca, diretti all'autonoleggio.  
Entrarono nella loro macchina a noleggio e partirono, diretti alla loro seconda tappa a Etorno: Ologgia.


End file.
